The invention relates to a method for the production of building elements which are particularly suited for use as brick facings.
It is well known to make brick facings from tiles and lime sand bricks. However, tile elements are difficult to produce as their production includes shaping of the units and subsequent baking. In addition to this, the shaped units may become considerably deformed during baking. Finally, the production of brick facings from tile elements presents considerable drawbacks with respect to obtaining specific and reproducible colours as the colour development to a large extent is determined by the composition of the clay used in the production. Likewise, the production of lime-sand brick facings, which requires the use of pressure vessels, is difficult and time consuming.
The object of the invention is to provide a quick method for the production of building elements of a uniform shape and reproducible appearance, and particularly building elements for use as brick facings.